Danganronpa 1.2 Reload/Трофеи
Эта статья - список трофеев и достижений, доступных в английском релизе Danganronpa 1.2 Reload на PS4. Она также содержит ссылки на различные гайды по их получению. Так как этот релиз совмещает на диске и Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, и Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair у каждой игры меньше трофеев, чем в оригинале. Чтобы просмотреть трофеи и достижения обеих игр по отдельности, посетите статьи Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc/Трофеи и Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair/Трофеи. Трофеи {| class="wikitable" style="text-align:center; align:center; font-size:90%" width="100%" |width="57px"| !Последняя Награда Отчаяния |Получить все трофеи в игре | |- | !From Zero To Hero |Завершить Пролог | |- | !One is the Loneliest Number |Завершить Главу 1 | |- | !Two is a Company |Завершить Главу 2 | |- | !Three's a Crowd |Завершить Главу 3 | |- | !Four by Gore |Завершить Главу 4 | |- | !Five Alive |Завершить Главу 5 | |- | !Все Хорошо, Что... Эмм... |Завершить все главы | |- | !Mr. Know-It-All |Заполнить все Профильные Карты учеников | |- | !Девять Монет, Девять Кошельков, Девять Медведей |Собрать 999 Мономонет | |- | !Оо, для Меня? |Собрать 50 разных подарков | |- | !Правда, не Стоило |Собрать Все Возможные Подарки | |- | !Школа Закрыта на Лето |Пройти School Mode | |- | !Школа Закрыта Навсегда |Пройти Все Концовки School Mode | |- | !Skilling 'Em Softly |Получить 10 SP | |- | !Skill or Be Skilled |Получить 20 SP | |- | !Ghostface Skillah |Получить 30 SP | |- | !Эй, Расточитель |Насладиться волнующим азартом МоноМоно Машины 100 раз | |- | !Ты Должен Оправдаться |Пройти Классный Суд, не получая урон | |- | !Что за Ошибка? |Пройти классный суд с первого раза | |- | !The Color of Television |Разрушить 100 реплик шума на классных судах | |- | !Tuned to a Dead Channel |Разрушить 500 реплик шума на классных судах | |- | !Not From Concetrate |Пройти классный суд, не используя концентрацию | |- | !Последняя Награда Надежды |Получить все трофеи в игре | |- | !Убийственная Высадка |Завершить пролог | |- | !Вечеринка Мертвецов |Завершить Главу 1 | |- | !Смерть, Ложь и Видеоигры |Завершить Главу 2 | |- | !Это Медицина или Социальный Навык? |Завершить Главу 3 | |- | !Выведен для Разрушения |Завершить Главву 4 | |- | !Оставить Всю Надежду |Завершить Главу 5 | |- | !Прощай, Академия Отчаяния |Завершить все главы | |- | !Mr. Congeniality |Заполнить все Профильные Карты | |- | !1 Процент |Собрать 999 Мономонет | |- | !Look at This Stuff, Isn't it Neat? |Собрать 50 разных подарков | |- | !For the Hoard |Собрать все подарки | |- | !Be Beary, Beary Quiet... |Найти половину Спрятанных Монокум | |- | !I Should Start a Circus |Найти всех Спрятанных Монокум | |- | !Can We Keep Him? |Полностью вырастить одного питомца | |- | !Gotta Raise 'Em All! |Полностью вырастить всех питомцев | |- | !I Wanna Soak Up Some Sun |Пройти Island Mode | |- | !Life's a Real Beach |Пройти все концовки Island Mode | |- | !Halfway There! |Получить уровень 50 | |- | !Capped Out! |Получить уровень 99 | |- | !Walking the Walk |Пройти 5000 шагов | |- | !Nice Calves |Пройти 10,000 шагов | |- | !Hey, Big Vendor |Воспользоваться торговым автоматом 100 раз | |- | !A Fool and His Money... |Получить все вещи в торговом автомате | |- | !A Magical Ending |Пройти все уровни Magical Miracle Girl Monomi | |- | !Monomi Won't Miss These, Right? |Собрать все предметы в Magical Miracle Girl Monomi | |- | !What a Novel idea |Finished reading Danganronpa IF | |- | !Any Objections? |Пройти классный суд, не получая урон | |- | !Case Closed |Пройти классный суд с первого раза | |- | !Blowin' Through My Screen |Разрушить 100 реплик шума во время классных судов | |- | !The Airborne Static Event |Разрушить 500 реплик шума во время классных судов | |- | !I'm Sorry, What Were You Saying? |Пройти классный суд, не используя концентрацию | }} en:Danganronpa 1.2 Reload/Trophies Категория:Трофеи